1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording system, an image rewriting system, and an image recording method, and particularly to an image recording system configured to record an image on a recording medium attached to an article being conveyed, an image rewriting system including the image recording system, and an image recording method for recording the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is known which decelerates a conveyed article, which is being conveyed with a recording medium attached thereon, so that the article may be stopped at a target stop position, which is a predetermined position on the conveying path, and records an image including a scan image (e.g., a barcode) on the recording medium when the conveyed article arrives at the target stop position (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-194905).
However, with the technique disclosed in JP-A No. 2008-194905, the quality of a scan image to be recorded on the recording medium might be poorer than a level readable by a reading device.